gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Directions Chat Fanfiction
BrittBritt has logged on Is anyone here?? AuntieTana has logged on Hey Britt BrittBritt: Hey San!! Whatcha doing? AuntieTana: trying to make my ears hear better because Hobbit hurt them singing her stupid song BrittBritt: I’m reading a "If You Give A Mouse a Cookie" to Lord Tubbington PromQueenQuinny has logged on PromQueenQuinny: Hey Santana!! Hey Britt! AuntieTana:hey Q BrittBritt:hi PromQueenQuinny: So whats everyone up to? I’m finding out a way to win Finn back from Barbra Streisand:P AuntieTana: Sexting with Puckerman and fixing my ear BrittBritt: Reading to Lord Tubbington PromQueenQuinny: ummmm…..o..k..?? Hey guys remember cheerios practice? AuntieTana: You mean when Puck was checking me out??:P PromQueenQuinny: no, when Sylvester made V fall because she failed to do the double flip? AuntieTana: yeah.. She did eat all those French Fries at lunch.. FinnyHudson has logged on FinnyHudson: hey guys PromQueenQuinny:hey Finn FinnyHudson:hi AuntieTana: hey Frankenteen FinnyHudson:Hi Santana!!.... umm Rachel told me not to talk to you Quinn, sorry.... Because you might steal me PromQueenQuinny: Why would I do that? Im dating Sam FinnyHudson: oh ok. Cool PromQueenQuinny: Hey Santana and britt, PM AuntieTana and BrittBritt: kk Private Message With PromQueenQuinny, AuntieTana, and BrittBritt: PromQueenQuinny: OMG I want Finn back!! AuntieTana: really? But hes dating Hobbit BrittBritt:LOL PromQueenQuinny: I know but I still like him AuntieTana: IDK what to tell you Q. Sorry PromQueenQuinny: kay..thanks S Back to main chat: FinnyHudson: hey u guys still here?? AuntieTana: hold your horses Frankenteen yes we are here FinnyHudson: kay cool... so what r u guys doing? AuntieTana: thinking about you Finn LOL:P BrittBritt: LOL:P PromQueenQuinny: :P FinnyHudson: really?? AuntieTana: of course not FRANKENTEEN, youre dating Hobbit FinnyHudson: her names Rachel Santana!! AuntieTana: Fine BrittBritt: Hey I gotta go guys Lord Tubbington is getting fussy Byeeeeeee *Huggies* AuntieTana :Byee Britt!! *hugs* text me later!! PromQueenQuinny: bye Britt *hugs* see you at Cheerios practice tomorrow B: kk BrittBritt has left this chat. FinnyHudson: sooooooo…… BerrySweet has logged on BerrySweet: hello Finny! Hello Santana AuntieTana: ugghhhh its Hobbit....... oops you saw me write that...... Hey Rachel BerrySweet: you shouldn’t write mean things about people Santana AuntieTana: whatzzzevverzz FinnyHudson: Hey Rachel, did you finish shopping for new sweaters? AuntieTana: OMG you were shopping for sweaters???!!! :O Where? At Banana Republic? LOL:P BerrySweet: No!! I got them at Chanel!! BerrySweet: Hey Finny I gotta go call me later FinnyHudson: kay rach. Byee BerrySweet: byee Finn bye Santana Berry Sweet has left this chat. AuntieTana: Yay Hobbits gone!! FinnyHudson: Stop Santana!! AuntieTana: Just having a liitle fun Finny.... So what are you doing Finn? FinnyHudson: im playing Halo AuntieTana: ughhh boyss.... FinnyHudson: we are awesome!! :) AuntieTana: *Rolls eyes* Hey Finn I gotta sext Puck more so byee FinnyHudson: youre sexting Puck? I thought he was dating Lauren???..... Okk byee AuntieTana has left this chat FinnyHudson has left the chat TroutyMoufSammy has joined the chat TroutyMoufSammy: COOL RANCH SAMRITOS!!!! TroutyMoufSammy has left this chat MinaTike has joined the chat MinaTike: Hey is anyone here?? TrouthyMoufSammy has joined the chat TrouthyMoufSammy :Hey guys MinaTike: Hey TrouthyMoufSammy: COOL RANCH SAMRITOS!! MinaTike: Ummmmmm o..k…. Byeee TrouthyMoufSam has left this chat MinaTike: byee MinaTike has left the chat